The White Wolf of Icicle Creek
Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek is the 16th installment to the Nancy Drew Series. The PC version was released on June 7th, 2007 and the Wii version was released on December 2, 2008. Play in Junior or Senior mode depending on experience. Nancy Drew visits the Canadian Rockies, can Nancy solve this chilling case before it is too late? Summary Nancy visits Icicle Creek Lodge to solve a mystery involving a wolf that has been scaring away guests at the Lodge. She is hired by Chantal to solve the mystery, and Chantal has also hired detective Tino Balducci, much to Nancy's dismay. Nancy is picked up from the airport by Ollie, while driving back to the Lodge, they hear an explosion, and followed by a long and mournful howl from a wolf. Later, at the Lodge, Nancy talks to Chantal, and Nancy becomes the maid and cook to investigate the guests better. You can meet lots of guests at the lodge, and you can go outside if the hypothermia risk is low. Characters Bill Kessler - a guest staying at the Icicle Creek Lodge, Bill is from Toronto, Ontario Canada. Bill was in the construction business in his earlier years. Bill likes playing Fox & Geese with Lou, in which Bill always beats him. He came for the ice fishing, but he is not to excited about the wolf. Chantal Moique - Chantal is the manager(innkeeper) of Icicle Creek Lodge. Her father owns a chain of lodges and hotels across Canada. Chantal fears of losing her job, because of a wolf that has been scaring away the guests at the lodge. Her father thinks that Chantal is bad at managing, and will fire her if she does not find a way to keep guests at the lodge. She is an over- the phone character. Freddie Randall aka "Snow Princess" - Freddie is the daughter of Ollie Randall, and she is always up for a snowball fight with Nancy. She is probably 6-7 years of age, and she has some sort of raspy voice. She stays in her snow fort all day, without getting cold. Can you find out Freddie's secret about staying warm? Freddie's mother lives in the U.S because it is too cold in Canada. Guadalupe Comillo - She was a guest staying at the Lodge, until Ollie kicked her out. She says she came to the Lodge for bird- watching, but is there more to this. She is also part of an organization that protects wildlife called Run and Grow Free. She can be reached by phone now. Isis - Isis is the wolf that has been scaring away the guests at the the Lodge. Nancy eventually befriends Isis. She does not communicate words through her barks. Julius Macquade - He befriended Isis, and trained her to do many tasks that eventually come in handy later in the game. He got sick a few months after meeting Isis and died at Pinevale Hospital. You find his diary in the hut. Lou Talbot - He is a guest staying at the Lodge, and he thinks that the accidents going on are "colorful". Lou plays Fox and Geese with Bill, but he always loses. He is from Brea, California and graduated in art major. He goes snowshoeing a lot. Ollie Randall - Ollie is the handyman at the Lodge and he is the father of Freddie. He is gruff, and believes the best way to deal with the wolf, is to 'get rid of it'. Yanni Volkstaia - He is an Olympic cross-country skier, who believes his opponents are out to get him. He is from Fredonia, and is very paranoid and egotistical. Trivia/Notes *While reading Nancy's case file in the beginning of the game, it says that Bet and Ed Rawley from Secret of Shadow Ranch recommended Nancy to Chantal. *When Nancy goes in the bathroom(after a few tries) she says "Call 1-555 MYSTICO and prepare to be amazed"! If you go and do that and ask for a wonderful treasure, he will send you to the lake(ice fishing shack) to find the treasure(easter egg). After you get the easter egg, then use the egg to call Mystico again and ask to be hypnotized. After that, go to Chinook the room that is locked and open it. Surprise! *Bill Kessler may be a realative of Rolfe Kessler, the carousel horse maker from The Haunted Carousel. Gallery ic1.JPG ic2.JPG ic3.JPG ic4.JPG ic5.JPG ic6.JPG ca7.JPG ca8.JPG Category:Games